


i want to kiss you

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: TOKIO's going to debut and Nagase's only thinking of one lyric from their debut song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk yamase makes me cry

“I want to kiss you.”  


The lyric is simple until Nagase’s saying it in the middle of Tatsuya putting his bass guitar back into his case–simple, innocent, meaningless; the mindless declaration of an equally mindless pop song. But here Nagase is, watching Tatsuya pack his things away and chewing his bottom lip.

“I want to kiss you.”  


And there’re a lot of things Tatsuya could say: _are you sure?_  or _I don’t kiss guys_  or _Nagase, seriously, that’s not funny_  or _do you have any idea how old I am?_ , but the most important similarity is that none of those things are outright rejections and Tatsuya is a fucking liar.

So he chooses not to lie.

It’s too awkward to be considered important or romantic, but there’s a little noise building up in Nagase’s throat that contradicts that thought. Nagase’s fingers, scrambling, grip at his sleeves, and Tatsuya hasn’t even tried to open his mouth (would never open his mouth, _shit_ , Nagase’s just a _kid_ ) and he’s trembling like a leaf.

“Hey,” Tatsuya murmurs, “don’t tell me you’ve never kissed a girl before.”  


And Nagase doesn’t, but the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat suggests it’s true, and Tatsuya knows he’s going to hell but keeps kissing his pretty lips anyway. Nagase only asked for one and here Tatsuya is giving two, mouth to mouth and warmth to warmth and Nagase’s hand moving to clutch the back of his neck. Their lips brush, and touch, and Nagase melts in front of him, and even when the kid pulls away Tatsuya is following after.

A third kiss, just as gentle as the last, but a little more insistent. A fourth decorates the tip of Nagase’s nose.

“Yamaguchi-kun, I–” But even those words are kissed away, and Nagase’s first taste of tongue brings out the sweetest moan Tatsuya’s ever heard in his life.

He doesn’t stop until Nagase’s flushed, the both of them seated on the floor of the practise room. He doesn’t stop until Nagase’s panting, and his little head rests on Tatsuya’s shoulder because he just can’t take it any more. They pause, and they breathe, but then Tatsuya’s fingers brush through too-long hair and Nagase flinches and that’s more than enough incentive to duck his head and kiss him again.

He kisses Nagase for ages, kisses until their mouths get sore. Nagase’s head is spinning by the end of it, his lips a swollen mess and his voice nothing but laughter, and because Nagase has always been a weakness (this beautiful bird-boned songstress of a boy) Tatsuya finds himself laughing, too.

“That good enough for you?” he asks, lazily brushing Nagase’s fringe away from his forehead. Tatsuya’s chest tightens as Nagase leans into the touch of his fingertips–he’s a happy, smiling thing, and so god damn _lovely_  Tatsuya’s soul sinks into the floor.

Nagase turns his head, lips brushing the edge of Tatsuya’s wrist. It’s seductive only for a fleeting moment; Nagase breaks into giggles again, and with a stupid grin of his own Tatsuya knows they’re done for the day.

Later they’re standing in an elevator, and Nagase’s got his arm linked with Tatsuya’s and a swing in his step when they get out.

“Maybe LOVE YOU ONLY’ll be a good debut song for us,” Nagase chirps, and Tatsuya laughs as he helps him find a good position on the back of his bicycle.  


“Maybe it will be,” he agrees, and with that he peddles away.


End file.
